


Connect the Dots

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but taehyun loves them and makes him feel better, cute taening, kai is insecure of his moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: “Well don’t you think they’re weird? Ugly?” Kai asked.“Weird?” Taehyun repeated, uncertain. He’d only seen Kai’s moles once, but he could certainly conclude they weren’t weird. Added a decorative touch — made Kai even cuter than he already was.“W-well...yes! Weird. I have so many. You haven’t seen half of them! I mean, I have them on my neck, arms, fa—““I don’t regret a single word from before you know. At the store. Your moles are...gorgeous.”





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idoesntshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/gifts).

“Why don’t you just...you know, show your moles?” asked Taehyun one day, in their usual spot behind the shelves of the abandoned library. This was something Kai had to think for. Why didn’t he? Initially, he concealed them because he thought they were ugly and weird. He felt self conscience. I mean — he had so many, did he not? No matter where you look he was bound to have one. He didn’t know how to communicate this with Taehyun. He knew the younger boy — learned more about Taehyun in three weeks than he’d learned about Yeonjun in three years. There was no reason to lie about wanting to hide his moles because he was afraid of other people opinion’s — everyone’s been there! Hell, even Taehyun with how anti-social he is. But Taehyun doesn’t give off that façade. 

That’s something Kai admires. He never seems hurt no matter the things that people say. He’s just so...cool. Kai wants to be cool like that. He doesn’t want to worry about other people and what they think. But its harder than it sounds. 

“Kai?” Taehyun repeats, and Kai guesses he must have zoned out for awhile looking for his answer. Taehyun has a curious face, Kai notices. He’s always been like that. Eager and excited to learn every small detail about Kai. Kai loves that. He never felt this strong of a connection with someone he met so little ago. 

Kai cleared his throat, putting a hand on his chin as if only now thinking for the answer to his question. “Well...Don’t you think they’re weird? Ugly?” he asked. He quickly looked away when he saw Taehyun’s eyes widen. It was only a half lie, to be honest. Kai didn’t like them, true. But he cared more about others not liking them. “Weird?” Taehyun repeated as if unsure. Kai didn’t look up at him yet, fiddling with his hands. The truth wouldn’t be so bad, right? Why was he still...lying? Taehyun would understand. Everyone feels insecure sometimes. 

“W-well...yes! Weird. I have so many. You haven’t even seen half of them! I mean, I have them on my neck, arms, fa—“ Kai cut himself off when he heard a sudden rustling. He held back a deep sigh. What did high schoolers care about how anyone else feels, anyways? Everyone’s self centered, deep down. He was about to look back up, about to change the subject, until he felt something wet on the side of his face. 

Kai’s eyebrows creased. What the hell was that thing Taehyun put on his face? He was about to yell at the older until he felt the same thing rub around his face and soon came to the sudden realization that Taehyun had a makeup remover wipe, and was taking Kai’s concealer off. It was awkward — it felt awkward since Taehyun had to do this very awkward shift to wipe it off since he was beside Kai. It was awkward since Taehyun’s arms were a little too short to take the concealer off regularly. Kai didn’t move though, he let Taehyun do as he pleased, lost in the little crease between Taehyun’s eyebrows as he concentrated on taking the makeup off. 

Then, when Taehyun deemed the deed was finished, he stared at Kai for a little, and something unexpected happened. Taehyun smiled. 

Taehyun had smiled before — he was a giggly and shy boy who had a hard time keeping his giddiness in him. Just like Kai. But this smile was different. It was warm and soft. So delicate — like a secret shared between the two. Kai was worried that if he breathed too loud, the smile would get knocked off Taehyun’s face and Kai certainly didn’t want that because...because damn, did Taehyun look stunning. 

“I don’t regret a word from before you know. At the store. Your moles are...gorgeous.” And then with those heartfluttering words, Taehyun leaned in. Kai wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But like most things, he was fine going along with whatever Taehyun wanted. And — and without thinking, he closed his eyes shut. He felt something warm and soft and delicate — all too similar to Taehyun’s smile, on his temple. Confused, he opened his eyes to find just in time, Taehyun leaning back. A blush covered the entirety of Kai’s neck, red, and making itself known. He would have expected Taehyun to call him out for it; to laugh at him. Until he noticed Taehyun’s equally red ears. 

Kai’s breath caught in his throat. His heart was beating erratically, but he wasn’t sure why. Bros do that all the time, right? Yeonjun pecked Soobin all the time. Its normal. Perfectly normal. Even when odd feelings in the pit of your stomach and your fluttering heart was involved...right? Must be anxiety. But since when had anxiety felt so...good? Since when did Kai /want/ to be anxious? Since when did he /want/ to get drunk off that anxiety that only Taehyun could give him?

Taehyun was talking. Kai knew that, but words went in through one ear and out through the other. He was mindlessly nodding, head in another place, far, far away from this one. Maybe he was hallucinating? Yet the way Taehyun was licking his seemingly uncomfortable lips (probably from the uncomfortable sting makeup remover left) made Kai remember the small peck must have been real. 

He didn’t snap back into reality until Taehyun smiled softly and waved, not even thirty seconds later. Until Taehyun said goodbye, and Kai repeated it with his own smile. For some reason, Kai wanted him to stay. Wanted him to call his moles gorgeous again, and maybe kiss the one above his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sunshine for always giving me inspiration to write. you are one of the main reasons i continue to write, so i hope you enjoy reading this story we wrote together 💖


End file.
